


Ciel in Trancyland

by EntityLvr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Complete, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityLvr/pseuds/EntityLvr
Summary: Poor Ciel, he should know better than agree to play a game with Alois. 'Cause now he's caught in the little sadists world and has to play this game, because losing is not an option when the stakes are this high.





	Ciel in Trancyland

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone. So be prepared for LOTS of sex. Like seriously, constant sex. This is my most porn-like story that I've written and it was one of my first. I've reworked it a bit to make it more like my current writings. I do hope you enjoy it and the smexy time.

"Come on Ciel, don't be that way." Alois said in a mocking voice.

Ciel frowned, "No you messed up cat. Go away!"

Alois swished his tail back and forth in mild irritation. "Obviously you don't understand the rules of this game." Ciel blinked as he stared at the now empty space where Alois had once been. "You see in this game you have to play by my rules." Ciel jumped in surprise when Alois' voice appeared right behind him.

He turned around so fast that he tripped over his own feet and fall hard on his butt. He glared up at the now smirking blond boy. "I said no! I will never do that with you."

Alois' yellow cat eyes narrowed in anger now and his tail bristled. "Well then I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life in this world." He crouched down in front of Ciel making the young boy scowl when his tail brushed past his face. "Because even if I don't get what I want now, there are plenty others in here who would just love to ravish you in that cute little dress!"

A confused look crossed Ciel. "I'm not in a dress! What are you talking about?"

Alois laughed, making Ciel just a tad bit worried at the almost insane sound of it. "Are you sure little Ciel?"

Ciel gasped as he looked down at himself to find that he was indeed wearing a blue dress with a white apron. The dress barely came to his knees and poofed out. "What the hell?!" He looked up in order to yell at the cat but instead was met with Alois right above him, their faces inches apart. "Wh-What are you doing?”

Alois leaned down and licked Ciel's cheek making him wince a bit at the roughness of his tongue. "Just getting a taste." And with that he claimed those beautiful lips. When Ciel gasped in surprise Alois took full advantage of that and thrusted his tongue inside the cavern so he could taste all that was Ciel Phantomhive.

After a while Ciel began to join in and they battled for dominance. Alois won after a few moments and then they remembered that they had to breathe. Pulling back for air Alois gave his trademark smirk down on the now flushed face of the young Phantomhive. "Just remember my dear Ciel, if you wish to play this game and win, you must make it through the Trancy Wonderland!" And giving another insane laugh Alois disappeared.

Ciel frowned and tried to will away the blush that had somehow crept its way onto his face. "Why did I agree to play a game with that little freak?"

_Alois pouted as he looked at the Phantomhive. "Please Ciel! Just one game! Claude is so boring and I want to have some fun."_

_Ciel scowled at the young blond who had perched himself on his desk and on his papers. "Go away. I already said no."_

_Alois pouted a bit more before a brilliant idea hit him. "So, what you're saying is that you're too scared that you'll lose to me? That's why you won't play isn't it?"_

_Ciel looked at him in surprise and anger. "Fine, but just one game."_

_Alois went immediately from scheming to manic, jumped off his desk and bounced up and down while clapping his hands. "Yay! Claude, get the game ready!"_

_Claude, who had been standing aside placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly, "Yes, your highness." Ciel could have sworn he saw Claude's lips twitch into a smirk but when he blinked it was gone._

_Ciel looked at Alois and said, "So what game is it?" His eyes widened once he saw the sadistic gleam in the other boy’s eyes. That couldn’t possibly be good. "Sebastian!"_

_Sebastian appeared in no time, his trademark smirk in place. "Yes, my lord?"_

_Alois laughed again. "Don't worry little Phantomhive! Sebby is in on this too!"_

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly at the nickname before turning his eyes to his young lord, who was now glaring at him. "I must admit that the little slut does have quite an imagination for games and this one just happened to perk my interest."_

_The blond didn't seem to be fazed by being called a slut and watched as Ciel's eyes became unfocused as he soon was dragged into the little world that the young Trancy had devised._

Ciel frowned at the memory of him waking up to find Sebastian and Claude gone and Alois standing over him with cat ears and a tail. And then the accursed blush found its way back to his face as he recalled the first thing the blond had said to him. He shook his head of those memories and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress. He looked down to find he was also in high white stockings and shiny black high heels.

His head snapped up as he heard the sounds of music and decided that perhaps he could find someone that might be able to help him. "I really hope I know what I'm doing." And with that he set off in the direction of the noise.

As Ciel got closer to the music he saw a high fence with a sign on the gate. He stopped in front of the gate and became confused as he read the sign.

BEWARE: DOG MIGHT RAPE YOU!!

Ciel's eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance. "How stupid." He reached for the latch on the gate only to be stopped by a hand on his.

"I wouldn't just barge in if I were you," came a voice from behind him.

Ciel growled as he recognized the irritating voice of Alois Trancy. "And why not?"

Alois let out a chuckle that sent shivers up Ciel's spine. "Because of the sign. You never know what's going on at the residence of the Mad Hatter!"

Ciel paused in his actions and thought about this. He turned around to face Alois and frowned. "Why should I care what's going on in there? I just want this stupid game to end." And with that he turned back around, unlatched the gate, and walked into the yard.

As Alois disappeared another insane laugh came out, "Don't blame me little Ciel! I warned you!"

Ciel froze as soon as he was inside. What he saw made him want to gouge his eyes out and run screaming from the yard, but he couldn't make himself move. All he could do was watch as Undertaker was pounding away into Pluto who was panting with pleasure and suddenly let out a loud howl as he came. Undertaker continued to thrust until with one of his annoying laughs he reached his peak as well.

Ciel decided to back away slowly but as he did so it seemed that Pluto realized that he was there and the sign on the gate flashed in poor little Ciel's mind.

Undertaker looked at him and fixed his robes. He giggled with glee. "My, my! What have we here? What a cute little boy!"

Ciel's scowled at them. "I am NOT cute!"

Undertaker laughed, "Whatever you say! But either way you have entered onto our property without an invitation. I'm afraid you must be punished!"

Ciel's eyes widened as Pluto ran towards him on all fours. "NO!!" Pluto tackled him to the ground and before Ciel knew it his skirts were lifted above his head. He squeaked in surprise as he felt Pluto's tongue lick him through his panties. Panties? He didn’t have time to think about it. "St-Stop!"

Undertaker just laughed and sat down in a chair to watch the show. Ciel heard a moan slip through his lips as Pluto continued giving his hardening member attention, and then blushed when he felt the panties being pulled down. "No! Sto-aahhh!!" His protest was cut off as his small length was engulfed in moist heat. He bit his lip in order to stop the embarrassing noises that were coming out of his mouth.

Pluto whined around Ciel's member sending vibrations through it and making Ciel scream in pleasure as he came for the first time…well with someone else's assistance. He felt the dog-man lick him clean and pull his panties back on with his teeth. Ciel was panting on the ground as he waited for the afterglow of his orgasm to pass.

"Kukuku!! What an interesting and splendid show!"

Ciel's face was bright red and he jolted up into a sitting position and quickly fixed his dress. But as he was standing, he heard something that he really didn't want to deal with at this moment.

"CIEL!!!!" A golden-haired girl with mouse ears and tail came running up to Ciel. For the second time that day Ciel was knocked flat on his back.

"Elizabeth?!" Ciel was definitely surprised to see her here, especially as a mouse. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You're not happy to see me? And I told you to call me Lizzy!"

Ciel sighed in an effort not to yell at his fiancé. "I'm just surprised is all. But really, what are you doing here?"

She pouted and looked at him. "What are YOU doing here? This is our home!" She looked back at her companions. “The Mad Hatter,” she pointed at Undertaker who waved, “The March Hare,” she pointed at Pluto who was chasing his tail, “and I all live here.”

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and he choked out, "What? This isn't even real!" Undertaker, also now known as the Mad Hatter, laughed making Ciel turn to glare at him. "What is so funny?"

Undertaker smiled at him, "Of course this is real! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Yes little Ciel, why wouldn't it be?"

Everyone's attention drifted to the top of the high fence where Alois the cat perched. Lizzy gave a small squeak of alarm and ran to hide behind Undertaker. Ciel narrowed his eyes in anger at Alois only making his annoying smirk widen. "I told you that this is my world! Everyone here believes it's real." He paused as he thought about it. "Well everyone except us and our demon butlers!" He looked back at Ciel and something in his eyes made Ciel feel very uncomfortable. "That definitely was a lovely show you put on little Phantomhive! I hope I can help you next time!"

Ciel was once again bright red but this time with anger. "That will never happen! I will never stoop to your slutty level!"

All Ciel got was a laugh from both Alois and Undertaker before Alois once again vanished. Ciel glared at the now empty space and then looked at the three others. Undertaker smiled at him giving Ciel the willies. "Um," Ciel began hesitantly. "I think I better go."

A giggle came from the crazed man, "But why? The party's just begun!"

Ciel slowly took a step back. "No thank you. I really must be going."

Undertaker was suddenly right in front of him. "What's the hurry? You interrupted our party and now I want you to give me some of this." To emphasize what he meant by 'this' he gave the boy's ass a nice squeeze and made a surprised squeak emerge from the boy.

Ciel tried to push the man away while saying, "I really think I have to leave now! Let me go!"

Undertaker giggled as he leaned down to kiss Ciel's neck. "I don't want to."

A tiny moan escaped the young Phantomhive as the man began to lightly suck and nip at his neck. "Stop!" Ciel remembered all too well the humiliation that infernal dog-man Pluto gave him, and he certainly did not want to lose his virginity to this insane psycho. "Dammit! Let GO!!" He yelled the last part in his frustration at not being able to stop what was certainly going to happen.

Ciel froze as he felt a hand go up his dress and start rubbing his small bottom through his panties. His struggles came back full force, but nothing was working.

Before he knew it, he was bent over the table and Undertaker had pulled off his panties and was playing with his hardening member. "Looks like someone is enjoying this!"

Ciel felt like crying from the almost overwhelming feelings of frustration, embarrassment, and fear but his pride would not allow him to crack and break down like that in front of anyone.

Apparently, Undertaker saw jelly as an appropriate substitute for a lubricant because soon the Phantomhive child was brought out of his mental debate at the feeling of one probing finger at his entrance covered in the stuff. The digit slowly entered him and Ciel winced at the uncomfortable feeling. It didn't hurt just felt weird. Soon the finger started to move in him and after a while another one was added. Now it was hurting as they started to stretch and prepare him.

Then stars exploded behind his eyes and he practically screamed in pleasure as those fingers hit his prostate. He heard the insane laughter behind him again and then felt a third finger being added but didn't really care as they kept hitting that one spot in him that made him see white spots. He almost whined at the empty feeling when they pulled out but bit his tongue to stop it.

Then something else, much bigger, was pushing inside. Ciel whimpered in pain as Undertaker continued to push his entire length into him. Ciel didn't need to see it to know it was big since he was now feeling it inside him. Luckily the man behind him waited a bit for him to get used to the feeling and after a while Ciel just wanted him to move and pushed back against him.

A laugh was the only warning before Undertaker pulled back and then slammed in hitting the boy's prostate dead on. Ciel cried out from the intense mixture of pleasure and pain and his face flushed in embarrassment at the fact that he was enjoying this! The man behind him picked up a fast pace making sure to hit the boy's sweet spot every time. A knot began to form in Ciel's stomach and he realized he had been moaning for a while now.

Undertaker realized that the boy beneath him was close to climax and began pumping his neglected cock. Ciel held back the scream as the pleasure increased tenfold. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore he came with a cry of ecstasy, his seed shooting out onto the ground below the table. Soon after that, Undertaker came with another of his creepy laughs.

As soon as the young Phantomhive came down from his pleasure high he was once again mortified at how he had acted. The fact that the man who had just embarrassed the hell out of him was now laughing didn't help matters at all. When he finally decided to move, he was relieved to find that at least Undertaker had not released inside of him as that would have been unbelievably uncomfortable. He already had a dull pain radiating from the base of his spine and his legs were not exactly working properly, as if they had become jelly like. He glared at the three, pulled up his panties and fixed his dress. He was happy to discover that the blond nuisance had not made another appearance because he was sure he would never have been able to live THAT down.

Feeling used and thoroughly disgusted he walked as quickly as he could in his present state out of the gate, making sure to latch it behind him. He willed away the tears that had threatened to come forward and continued on his way to figure out how to either win this game or kill that Trancy cat…he hoped the latter would happen.

* * *

Ciel quickly walked away from the residence of the Mad Hatter and March Hare, hoping to find his butler and order him to take him out of this crazy game. Of course, it was never that easy. He found that it was rather painful to walk and he had a somewhat pronounced limp. He scowled at his inability to hide this little weakness and decided to just sit down for a bit and try to sort out a plan.

As he stepped out into an open area he was frozen to the ground and his eyes widened comically at the sight he was presented with. Claude and Sebastian were arguing but that was nothing new. It was what they were wearing that was rather…disturbing. They were both wearing red jumpers with yellow shirts on, light blue bowties, and red beanies with a yellow flag sticking out of them.

Claude growled at the other demon, "I blame this all on you Michaelis!"

Sebastian just gave his usual smirk, "Oh? And why is that? It was your human to start this so don't go blaming everything on me."

Ciel was just about to back out of the clearing when a stick found its way under his foot. Both demons looked at him fully and he could see lust shining in both of their eyes. Poor Ciel gulped and immediately decided he did NOT want to see Sebastian at this time.

Sebastian licked his lips and chuckled before saying to Claude, "So, do you still regret letting your psychotic master do what he wanted?"

Refusing to make any kind of facial feature because he would have broken his face he instead just grunted as his eyes roamed the small boy in a rather small dress. "My master has his good ideas at times."

Ciel frowned at them, "Stay away from me. I've been through too much already to get mauled by two demons."

A low rumbling laugh filled the clearing giving Ciel chills that weren't necessarily the bad kind. Sebastian’s eyes glowed red as he said, "So you must have already met The March Hare and The Mad Hatter…which means you also met the Mouse."

A sigh of frustration came from the boy, "If you mean Pluto, Undertaker, and Lizzy then yes, I have…unfortunately." He unconsciously winced as the thought of his rear end being abused like that came back into his mind. "So, I'm just going to leave and you two aren't going to do anything."

"Wrong!" this was followed by a chorus of chaotic giggles.

Ciel closed his eyes and counted to ten…it didn't help; nothing helped when that psychotic blond was around. He turned to the catlike boy and snapped, "You may have control over Claude, but you do NOT have control over Sebastian!"

Alois just grinned, "That may be true…but it seems Sebby wants to have fun! Right Sebby?"

Sebastian continued smiling even though his left eye did twitch, "If you call me that again I will rip off that tail, shove it down your throat, and watch happily as you choke to death."

Alois looked thoughtful for a second, "Sounds…interesting…" Everyone just groaned at the weirdness this kid was giving off. "But really tiny Phantomhive, wouldn't you want to feel Sebastian driving that monstrous cock deep inside you with Claude sucking you off and then joining you for a double penetration?"

Ciel just stared open mouthed in horror. "NO!!! That's just plain sick! I can somewhat understand Undertaker since he's already insane and Pluto is just stupid, but this is just wrong!!" He stomped his foot for emphasis, not realizing that in the process he just looked completely adorable. "And I am NOT tiny!!! Now I'm going to find somewhere that does not have people that want to rape me."

The blond giggled, "Oh there's no one in here like that!"

But the small toymaker wasn't listening. He had turned around and was headed out of the clearing. Of course, that left his backside to the open and to the two sexually hungry demons as well as the psychotic kid that wanted to fuck everything. A small gasp flew from small plump lips when he was pulled back against someone. Looking up he saw that it was his own butler…but then again it wasn't. His eyes were glowing and he had fangs as well as an almost possessive look to his eyes.

He squirmed uncomfortably when Sebastian began to move his hands lightly over his clothed chest and, while moving to get away, he felt a very large bulge press against his backside. He froze.

A low chuckle reached his ears as his butler leaned down to whisper, "I'm sorry my Lord but in here, you hold no power over me and I'm going to use this advantage against you."

Ciel gulped and tried to break out of his servant's hold, finding it next to impossible. "NO!! Get off me! This is an or-" His command was cut off when a pair of lips covered his. His eyes were once again the size of saucers and when he felt a small nibble on his lower lip he gasped, letting the man's tongue enter his mouth to taste all that he was.

Sebastian was in his own personal heaven, or as close as he could get. He was finally getting to taste what had driven him so mad since the first day he had been called to the boy's side. This was the only reason he had agreed to the little blond terror's plan…well that and he loved ticking the small boy off. Ciel tasted sweet, just like all the sugary treats he loved so much, and Sebastian growled low in approval when the younger and less experienced tongue began to hesitantly join in the dance that had already been initiated.

Alois was getting hornier by the second from just watching the demonic butler eat the mouth of the object his obsession. Damn! He really wanted to do that but since he already had everything set up he knew that he still had to wait and waiting was always torture for him. He smirked to himself before sending Claude over to where the other two already were. Deciding that things would work out the way he wanted he faded into oblivion.

Claude wasn't that happy about sharing the Phantomhive with Sebastian, or being made to wear such ridiculous outfits, but since this was probably the only time that he'd get a chance at the boy he didn't complain. He walked up to the two and made sure to catch the eye of the other demon which was currently in a battle of tongues with the human boy. It was apparent that Ciel had already given up the dominant role as he was practically shaking from the intensity of the kiss.

Ciel was melting…that's all that it was. He was simply melting from the waves of pleasure coursing almost violently through his young body. And he blamed it all on Sebastian and…whoever the other person was…dammit! This kiss was fogging his brain! He let out a tiny whimper when the kiss ended and then blushed in embarrassment from it. His focus was dazed slightly and he felt weird but when he saw that Claude had moved in front of him and his butler, he was automatically put back on the alert. The demons smiled at the young boy and one could almost feel sorry for what was about to happen to him. Almost.

Claude looked down at the small boy caught in the other demon’s grip and licked his lips before looking at Sebastian. "So how will we do this?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I was thinking we do what that blond horror suggested. It sounds fun to me."

_"But really, tiny Phantomhive, wouldn't you want to feel Sebastian driving that monstrous cock deep inside you with Claude sucking you off and then joining you for a double penetration?"_

Claude's lips twitched in what could be a smirk, but you never really know with him. "Why not? My master does have his brilliance in this kind of thing."

Ciel was by now trying once again to escape and failing miserably at it. "No! I will not allow you to do that to me! Now let me go so I can-" His eyes widened and his voice cut off into a cute little squeak of surprise when a hand had traveled under his dress to gently fondle his crotch. "St-stop tha-aahhh!" He trailed off into a moan and a firm blush spread over his face as he was messaged to life by expert hands.

Sebastian nibbled on the young lord's ear as he watched his counterpart kneeling in front of his young master and making those delicious noises appear.

Claude couldn't help it and smirked as Ciel's legs trembled slightly, making him lean into the demon behind him. Not able to resist any longer he leaned in and captured those lips. Since Ciel had already been moaning and gasping Claude just pushed his tongue inside and began a brutal war to claim the young boy's mouth.

Ciel was on overload; with Sebastian now manipulating his neck and no doubt leaving hickeys and little bite marks and Claude now attacking his mouth and sending sparks of pleasure from his groin throughout his whole body he didn't know if he could last much longer let alone fight these two off. He moaned loudly into the demon’s mouth before breaking away to breathe heavily and finally give off a rather cute almost whine like sound as he came into the demon's hand. Vaguely his fried brain wondered when his panties had been taken off but figured that it didn't really matter that much anymore.

Sebastian chuckled deeply at the show he had gotten before picking the boy up and setting him down on the only log in the clearing. He then quickly discarded his ridiculous outfit and proceeded to sit down on the log and pick the boy up only to sit him on his lap facing him. He smirked as he watched Ciel slowly come back to himself and almost laughed at the blush that quickly found its way onto his young master.

Ciel turned red when he realized where he was sitting and what was prodding his skirt covered backside. He turned a deeper shade of red as he looked at the expanse of toned chest in front of him and quickly averted his eyes to prevent the feelings that were rushing through him. Unfortunately, he had looked in the wrong direction because now he was faced with looking at the toned bared body of Claude and he finally turned the deepest shade possible of red. He buried his face against his butler’s chest in embarrassment not realizing how cute and vulnerable it made him look.

Claude groaned at the sight of the small boy trying to hide against the other man. He came up behind him and lightly whispered in his ear, "You have no idea what your actions are doing to us, Ciel." Ciel squeaked in surprise as a nip was given to his ear. "You should be more careful in here or you could get hurt."

Sebastian grinned at the boy before turning the boy around in his lap so that Ciel was now facing Claude. "Perhaps a slight change in plans could be arranged. Since you already received a hand job from Claude I believe you should return the favor with giving him a blowjob."

Ciel had never been so embarrassed in his entire life, but when he felt a sharp smack on his butt he decided that he might as well enjoy it this time since it seemed to be the only way out of this infernal place. He carefully wrapped his hand around the erect member in front of him and glanced up when he heard the demon hiss in pleasure. He then leaned forward a bit and gave the member a tentative lick to see the reaction and was rewarded with a moan that hinted at slight impatience. He jumped when another smack was delivered to his rear end.

Sebastian smirked a bit at the reaction from his little shouta, "Now now, Ciel. Do it properly or you'll have to be punished."

Ciel scowled lightly at the thought but was not too sure he wanted to test the limit of these two sexually deprived demons any further, so he began his task. He gave a long lick to the underside of the demon’s cock before placing the head inside his mouth. The taste wasn't overly pleasant but still wasn't completely bad. He delved his tongue in the slit gathering precum on the tip before slipping more of the hard member into his mouth. Slowly he began a bobbing, sucking, licking rhythm that had the man/demon above him growling in ecstasy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering when he had suddenly gained the knowledge of how to do this. He had never done something so scandalous in his life! He put that thought away for a later time.

Sebastian was getting hornier by the second and knowing that not long ago his lord had been stretched by the Mad Hatter he lifted the boy a bit and slowly slid him onto his own weeping staff.

Ciel's eyes closed as he was penetrated and although it hurt a bit it wasn't as bad as his first time since he was already rather stretched, plus the fact that he might be a bit of a masochist made the pain turn to pleasure. It was rather difficult to concentrate on the blowjob and moving his hips (since it seemed Sebastian was content on making him do all the work) but he somehow managed it.

Claude felt his orgasm closing fast and began to face-fuck the poor boy. He felt his balls draw up and soon he was grunting his completion and shooting his seed into the mouth of the young boy.

Ciel tried to quickly swallow the bitter tasting liquid but a bit leaked out from his mouth. The taste wasn't too bad…he wouldn't put it on his frosted flakes but he could definitely live with doing this. _‘What the Hell?!’_ He thought. _‘I couldn't have just thought that. It must be these damn demons that are making me think like this!’_ He was brought back to reality when he felt Sebastian hit the miracle spot in him making him see stars and practically scream as he came once again. His muscles clamped down on the member inside him and after a few short thrusts the butler came as well, releasing deep inside the boy.

Claude looked down at the flushed face of the great Ciel Phantomhive and could have smirked right then and there but didn't think it necessary as Sebastian was doing it enough for both of them. A bit of cum was on those plump and swollen lips and a dazed expression was in the one visible eye. Claude leaned close and whisper in a sultry voice, "Now time for the second part of my master’s idea."

Ciel couldn't think, couldn't remember what idea the man was talking about, couldn't think of anything but the extreme pleasure he had just gone through.

Sebastian gently pulled out of the boy and turned him around, wrapping those little legs around his waist. He heard the boy moan as his still sensitive penis was bumped by the butler's larger one and he felt himself began to grow hard again. He stood up and felt the legs tighten around him to prevent the small boy from falling. His cock was now fully erect again and he slowly slid it inside the figure in his arms moaning at the still tight heat surrounding him. He felt the muscles clamp down on him as if trying to prevent him from escaping that warmth of bliss.

A sudden urge to see both of his young master's eyes made him reach up and remove that bothersome eye patch. The contract glowed brightly in Ciel's right eye, but it was slightly clouded with lust and passion. Sebastian leaned in and licked the remnants of Claude's seed from Ciel's lips before claiming them once again as he began to move inside the young Phantomhive. He swallowed every moan and smirked against the mouth when he saw Claude position himself behind Ciel.

Claude timed it for when Sebastian pulled almost all the way out and at that moment he lined up and pushed inside the already crammed space. He was sweating by the time he was finally seated all the way inside feeling squeezed almost painfully from all sides.

Ciel cried out as he felt unbelievably full and shuddered with pleasure when they both began a steady and slow rhythm with one pulling out and the other pushing in. His arms tightened around the strong neck in front of him and he bit the shoulder his mouth had been resting on when those sinful lips had relinquished their hold.

Sebastian felt small blunt teeth puncture his shoulder and he almost came right there. "You're so fucking tight young Master! How does it feel to have both our cocks moving deep inside you?"

Ciel could only moan loudly in answer to the rather dirty question and soon he was once again in the throes of what could only be described as the ultimate orgasm in the history of sex. His muscles were like a vise around the two engorged members inside him and it wasn't long after when both the men growled out their completion, filling the boy to the brim with their essence.

The two demons recovered much more quickly than the small fragile human boy and when Claude pulled out his and Sebastian’s cum began to slowly run out of the boy's hole. Sebastian pulled the boy off his member and laid him down against the log. Ciel had fallen asleep after so much exertion and, feeling like he still had to take care of the child, he pulled a hanky out of his discarded outfit and cleaned the boy up before replacing the panties. He wished he could stay and make sure no one else claimed HIS young lord but he still had another part to play so after changing into his next outfit he quickly walked out of the small clearing seeing that Claude had already gone to his next post.

* * *

Ciel woke feeling sore in many places. He opened his eyes and sat up, groaning at the pain in his lower spine. "Now how am I going to find a way out of here when I can barely walk?"

"Well I can help with that."

Ciel didn’t even bother to glare at the cat. "Oh shut it Trancy. It's your fault I'm like this anyway and I don’t want your help." He suddenly wondered why he wasn't covered in cum and looked at Alois who had just licked his lips. “…I don't even want to know."

A giggle came from the blond. "I actually didn't do anything. Your butler wiped you off and then made sure you were comfortable before hopping off to his next job."

Ciel tried to stand up, wincing as his body protested.

The cat hopped down from the tree and walked over to the poor boy. "Perhaps you should wait to heal, little Phantomhive."

He shot a venomous look at the blond. "So you can have your turn? Hell no. I'm going to find my way out of here if it's the last thing I do!!" He then limped off into the forest and away from the idiot. Why did he even let him in his office?! He was so worked up in his own angry thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to get his foot caught in a hole and trip. He grunted as he hit the ground.

"Really Ciel? Can't we even walk anymore?"

Ciel looked up and his eyes widened at the weird sight before him. Sebastian had a pair of white fluffy bunny ears on his head. Ciel quickly got up to fully look at his butler who was now looking at a pocket watch.

"Oh damn, I'm running late." He snapped the watch closed and turned showing a fluffy tail coming out of the back of his pants.

Ciel gawked for a few seconds before shaking his head and moving to grab the back of Sebastian's tailcoat. "Wait! Can't you just tell me what to expect next? I mean I'm sure you know."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the distraught teenager. "Of course I know, but I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late." He tugged free and walked off into the forest.

Ciel frowned and quickly followed him. "Sebastian!" He almost growled when no answer came to him before he saw a flash of white and took off in that direction. "Sebastian, wait up!" He had to stop after a while though to catch his breath and realized that he was completely lost…not like he knew where he had been anyway. "Dammit where did that rabbit go?"

"Are you talking about me?" a voice said right behind him.

Ciel spun around to see Sebastian's face literally right in front of him. He took a few steps back in surprise before he scowled at the man. "Why didn't you stop?"

A chuckle came from the demon. "What fun would that have been?" He took a step towards the male, running a hand under Ciel's chin and thumb over his bottom lip. "You know you look so delicious like this, my Lord."

A shiver ran through Ciel but when he tried to answer he found a pair of lips on his own. The strange thing was that instead of pushing him away like he had intended he instead fisted his hands in Sebastian's jacket and kissed back, opening his mouth. He didn't understand but he…liked…Sebastian kissing him. Must be this place. It was messing with his reasoning.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting Sebastian placed one hand on the boy's lower back and one on the back of his head pressing him closer as his tongue entered the moist cavern to taste his young master. He danced his fingers up and down Ciel's spine sending chills through the younger one. He tilted their heads to give him better access and to deepen the kiss.

Ciel pulled away after a while to catch his breath. His face held a gentle blush and his eyes were glazed slightly. He blushed more when he realized that that one simple kiss had made him hard.

As if knowing what was happening Sebastian reached a hand down to grope Ciel through the dress causing a good moan to surface from the boy's lips. "Do you want me to take care of this my Lord?" His signature smirk was in place.

Ciel bit his lip, not being able to answer from the sensations coursing through him.

He chuckled and knelt, lifting the dress and tugging down the panties in one move. "I'll take that as a yes." His tongue ran up the hard shaft causing the young lord to gasp in pleasure.

Ciel whined and buried his fingers in Sebastian's hair. It felt so good!

Sebastian soon had the small cock in his mouth and he sucked hard, bobbing his head fast. He enjoyed the noises he was causing to burst forward from his young Master and almost groaned in delight as he noticed the tell-tale signs of an orgasm approaching.

Ciel gasped and cried out as he came hard in the demon’s mouth, shuddering as all his seed was swallowed. He panted as his panties and dress were fixed, a firm blush on his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly and looked at the amused face of his butler. "Umm…" His sentence was cut off as Sebastian simply turned around and walked away causing the child to flame up in anger and start to chase after him again. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" He groaned and stomped his foot rather cutely once he realized he once again had no clue where Sebastian had gone. He looked towards his left when he heard someone talking and began moving towards the rather smoky area.

* * *

Ciel walked into the clearing and just froze at the sight of a very large mushroom. But it was mainly who was sitting on top of the mushroom that got his attention. "Lau?" He had never expected to see this particular man in here but then again, he kept getting surprised. Lau was dressed as a caterpillar and it was really weird how well he pulled it off. He was of course smoking and when he looked at the male he smiled.

Lau grinned at the dress wearing shouta. "And who are you?"

Ciel frowned and glared at him. "You know who bloody well I am!" He then remembered that Lau didn't always have the best memory due to all the drugs he took. He sighed. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive remember?"

Lau frowned as he thought before grinning again, eyes closed as usual. "Oh right! I remember now! The Cheshire Cat said you'd be here at some point...now what was I supposed to do again?"

Ciel's eyes widened and he rethought his idea of seeking Lau's help to get out. "Umm...you're supposed to tell me how to get out of here remember?"

Lau thought for a moment. "No that wasn't it. I think it was maybe something to do with that dress you're wearing...or maybe not." He took a slow drag on the hookah and blew out some smoke. He suddenly grinned again and moved off the giant mushroom and towards the boy. "I remember now!"

Ciel immediately made a run for it only to be stopped by Ran-Mao with a butterfly costume on. She turned him to face Lau and held him there as the male closed in on the small lord. "Why is it everyone has to do something to me?"

An annoying giggle was heard from the mushroom as Alois appeared. "Because I told them to! I run this place and this time I'm sticking around to make sure the idiot does what I told him to. He already forgot once and I need to be sure you're given the proper treatment and attention Ciel Phantomhive."

The eye patch wearing boy growled before it was cut off with an undignified squeak when someone groped him. "STOP TOUCHING ME THERE DAMMIT!"

Instead of answering Lau simply continued to massage the small organ to life making Ciel squirm and his protests to grow weaker. "You know, I've always wanted to do this but was never given the chance. Now I get to!" His hand slipped inside the panties and stoked him directly causing a delicious moan to slip from the smaller male's lips.

Ciel whined wanting out of this but was unable to struggle since the butterfly girl behind him kept him from doing it. He panted softly as he was stroked and was horrified when he realized he was thrusting into the hand. This was just so not fair! He let out a loud long moan as he came hard into the hand, hating that it was so easy to get reactions from him. "Th-There...now can I go?"

Lau smiled more as he removed Ciel's dress even with the boy struggling. Alois giggled at the sight as Lau began to toy with the pink nubs.

Ciel squirmed at the feelings and tried to get away. He was simply tossed onto his back on the ground to make it easier for him to be violated. He groaned at the teasing to his sensitive nipples and arched his back. "St-Stop...please..." He would have pushed the male away but his hands were pinned and unusable, so he just clenched them wishing this humiliation wasn't happening. He shivered as a tongue moved over the now hardened nub and a gasp left him as he grew hard again. His hips began rocking to find friction only to find Lau's leg had been moved there. He was essentially humping the man's leg while his nipples were being played with...this just wasn't right!

Alois smirked as he watched the erotic sight. "Perfect! Now do the next part."

Lau grinned as he pushed a single digit inside the boy, causing a whine to be brought forth.

Ciel clenched, still sore from having two cocks inside him earlier. "N-No...it hurts..."

Lau shrugged. "Oh well." He pushed the digit in further until he found the bundle of nerves and began to massage just that one spot making the small boy squirm in pleasure.

The Phantomhive whined as he began to leak at the overwhelming sensations. Air was moving over his wet nipple as Lau tortured the other one. He humped the leg even more wanting more than this but his pride refusing to let him say it.

Alois giggled evilly as he watched. "If you want more you must ask for it. Lau is instructed to continue and deny your release until you ask him to give you more."

Ciel's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the blond. "WHAT?" He gasped as his bud was bitten softly causing more pleasure to spike through him. "I w-would never stoop so low as to say something like th-that...ngh."

Alois shrugged. "Then you won't get your chance to continue searching for the exit, ‘cause this will continue until you say it and mean it."

He couldn’t stand this for too long and sure enough after another few minutes of it he mumbled something in his moan.

Alois giggled and looked at him. "What was that? You have to talk more clearly for me to hear you."

Ciel cried out at a jab to his prostate. "More! I want my release now!"

Lau immediately moved down to suck on the heavily leaking organ and gave a hard and delicious suck making white flash before Ciel's eyes as he came hard into the mouth and throat. Lau gathered every bit of cum in his mouth before moving back up to that cute mouth and kissing him, feeding him his own cum.

Ciel's eyes widened yet again and struggled before accidentally swallowing. He grimaced and shivered as the sticky white fluid slid down his throat and hit his stomach. When his lips were released, he coughed and gagged feeling like he'd puke. "O-Oh god that's nasty..." Once again, he wondered why he didn’t react like that to Claude’s cum. Yup. It had to have been those two stupid demons that were messing with his mind before.

Alois smirked as he watched Lau fix the boy's panties then put his dress back on. "Now you may go. And just so you know, the exit is in that direction." His tail pointed to a break in the surrounding trees to the right.

Ciel looked at him suspiciously. "And why should I trust you?"

The answer was a giggle that did not comfort him. "Like you have a choice? If you continue to wander around you will just get lost and won't ever get out."

He sighed and looked at the way he was directed. "True. I hate you so much." he grumbled softly as he made his exit. If only he knew what was in store.

* * *

What exactly was he looking at? Ciel was staring up at a hedge, confused. There was a slight gap in it, but he didn't trust going in. After much consideration he climbed a small tree and blinked at what it showed him. A maze. He had to go into a maze. And at the end of the maze seemed to be a castle. “Of course.” He got down and entered, determined to get this done with. As he journeyed further in, he discovered that he was starting to hear music. As he followed the sounds it got louder.

“We're painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red. We planted white instead of red~ And if we don't paint we'll lose our heads~ So we're painting the roses red.”

Ciel looked around the corner and his eyes widened. The triplets that worked for that annoying blond were wearing card costumes and painting white roses red. What the hell?! He almost asked them what was happening before he paused. He thought back on everything else. Every time he had said something to someone new, he got molested or raped. Not this time. So, he turned and started to walk away.

Only to find that the path he just took was now gone. “Fuck you Trancy.” He could see what was happening. Alois wanted him to talk to the three. Figuring it'd just make it end sooner he walked into the slight clearing where the three were. “Okay. So, what are you doing and what did Alois tell you to do to me?”

The three paused and looked at him. One of them said. “We're painting the royal roses red. We accidentally planted white seeds instead of red. And the queen of hearts will kill us if she finds out.”

Another tossed Ciel a paint brush. “Here. Help us. If she finds out you were here and knew they were white she'd kill you too.” Then they continued what they were doing.

Out of everything Ciel has had to do, this was actually okay. He walked over and began painting. “Guess this isn't so bad.”

The triplets continued singing their song and soon Ciel found that he was humming along with it. Well until he realized what he was doing. Once he realized he quickly stopped and put down his brush. “There. Now that we're done can I leave?”

The three 'cards' looked at him and were about to say something when trumpets blasted through the air. They immediately began to run around until they simply fell to their knees bowing.

Ciel looked up as guards lined the way to where they were. He swallowed hard and decided it was in his best interest to kneel down as well.

“My my. Seems we have been getting into trouble.”

His head snapped up at the voice and he glared at his butler who was once again the white rabbit. “And what do you mean by that Sebastian?”

A winning smirk was on the demon's face as he walked over to the roses that were still dripping with fresh paint. “I have come to inspect the roses and yet I find four guilty painters~ How tragic.” His grin seemed to say that he thought otherwise of the situation. “The queen shall not like this at all.”

Ciel's eyes widened before he realized that Sebastian wasn't talking about the real queen. He sighed and stood up. “And who is the queen?”

“The Queen of Hearts of course. You'll have to see for yourself. After all, you four are being arrested.”

Ciel cried out in outraged surprise as his arms were jerked behind him by a different guard. “Arrested?! For what?!”

“For painting the royal roses of course.” Sebastian leaned forward with a chuckle that caused a shiver to go through the boy's body. “If you paid attention to your studies more you would have seen this coming.”

* * *

Ciel struggled as he was pushed through the maze in the direction of the castle. He only got to stand outside the gate for a few seconds before he was pushed through. He was led into a great hall that had way too much red and a ridiculous amount of hearts. He scowled at it all and before he knew it, he was pushed to his knees in front of a raised throne. Well at least this meant he was almost done with the stupid game. But he did wonder who the queen was.

“And what did you catch this little girl doing to my roses Bassy?”

Ciel's eyes widened. No fucking way. His head shot straight up to stare at the only person that would wear that much red, call themselves a woman, and get away with calling Sebastian 'Bassy'. “Grell?”

The man sneered down at him and glared. “That's Queen to you. Who do you think you are marching in here and painting MY roses?”

Ciel stood up and glared right back. “Actually, it was the stupid triplets over there that were painting them. They said I had to help paint or I'd get in trouble just for seeing it. And I won't call a man ‘Queen’. It's just wrong.”

“And yet it's okay for a little brat like you to walk around in a dress?” In a sudden mood change, Grell flung himself at Sebastian and clung while 'sobbing'. “Bassy! He's so mean to me! And I'm just doing my job!”

Ciel narrowed his eyes. “Wait a second...you know what's going on here don't you? You know Alois set this up!”

Grell huffed when he was pushed away and crossed his arms. His poofy red dress moved around him as he walked over. “Of course I know. The blond brat can fool all those mortals, but he can't fool a reaper.”

Ciel suddenly froze. “Th-That means...that Undertaker...” Oh he wanted to puke.

Sebastian chuckled. “Yes. Undertaker knew what he was doing.”

The boy was getting all caught up in his anger, until he felt a finger on his chin. He quickly looked up into the eyes of the red loving Shinigami. He swallowed. The knowledge that Grell knew what he was doing only seemed to make it worse now. “So...now what?” He hated that his voice shook a little.

Sebastian's grin only grew. “Now you must be punished for breaking the law.”

Grell let out a chilling laugh. “Correct! I'll give my Bassy a present by punishing you like the little criminal you are!”

Ciel tried to bolt but was caught by guards and dragged over to the exact middle of the floor. His arms were yanked above his head where his wrists were shackled. A chain connected to the ceiling was connected to his shackles and he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Grell tore away the skirt of his dress to show he was wearing red leather pants under it. “Now let's see. Well first we need to get rid of that dress.”

Ciel struggled as the triplets took off everything he was wearing, leaving him completely bare to the room's view. The only thing he had on now was the eye patch. And when was there suddenly an audience in the room?!

Grell smirked and walked over before tearing that off as well. “Much better.” He moved behind him to inspect his new canvas. “Let's begin with a few spankings.” He took the red crop that one of the triplets offered him before giving it an experimental swing against the boy's ass. Pleased with the squeak sound he received he gave another swing causing a louder yelp. “I bet Bassy has so much fun doing this to you.” He ran the tip of the crop between those creamy thighs to tease the tender balls. He pulled back and smacked his butt hard five more times until the cheeks were a nice rosy color. “Good. Now let's see what else we can do.” He was looking at his back, imagining so much red blood running down. He licked his lips and was about to order a knife to be brought when a cough interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and frowned.

Alois was sitting in midair. Just floating there. He smiled and gave the glaring and panting Ciel a finger wave before addressing Grell. “No blood. That was the deal for joining in. I'm not sure Sebastian would want to play anymore if Ciel was actually hurt. But I'm sure shoving a dildo up his ass and putting a cock ring on him would work fine. Of course, there's also nipple torture, ball gags, or you could make him dress up like a kitten. That would be awesome wouldn't it?”

Ciel didn't even question how he would know about all that. All he knew was that he didn't want ANY of that done! “L-Let me down!”

Grell was now in a position. “Dammit. Now you've given me too many options. I really don't know what to do.”

Sebastian smirked. “Why not hold a council and let your loyal subjects decide?”

Grell squealed and ran over to kiss the raven only to be smacked aside. He grunted as he got up and gave 'Bassy' a pout. “Sounds like a good idea.” He fixed himself on the throne and rang a simple bell. Soon everyone that Ciel had met was assembled in the hall where Ciel himself still hung naked.

Grell stood and cleared his throat. “Fellow subjects. I need help deciding what punishment would be appropriate for this criminal. Please cast your votes and then we shall commence!”

* * *

Ciel watched in horror as people voted. He could practically see Sebastian's smug look when the cat training won. “Hell no! I am not dressing up as a cat! It's bad enough you put me in a dress.”

Grell shrugged and walked over. “You don't get a choice. This is your punishment and therefore I will say what happens.”

Alois giggled. “And who better to get you all ready than me?!”

Ciel yelped when he was dropped to the floor. He then froze. Something was...off. He saw something black and furry in the corner of his vision and when he looked, he wanted to scream. He had a tail! And not some fake thing. It was actually attached to him! He reached up and actually did scream when he felt two fuzzy cat ears instead of regular ears. He quickly looked at Sebastian, swallowing when he saw something that made him quake inside. That was a hungry look.

Grell laughed. “Perfect! Now we just gotta house train the new cat.”

Ciel glared and hissed, blushing a bit when he realized he just hissed. “I am NOT a cat. This is all Trancy's fault and I want to just stop this idiotic nonsense right-” His train of thought was captured by something dangling from Sebastian's hand. A strange intoxicating smell was coming from the little toy and he really couldn't think of anything else right then.

Sebastian slowly smirked. “What you smell right now is catnip. And I guess it really does work.” He moved the toy back and forth in front of Ciel, almost laughing as the boy's eyes moved with it. “Would you like some?”

Ciel frowned and tried to resist. “No. Now sto-” And suddenly he had pounced on the toy and was trying to tear it out of the demon's hands. He jerked back though when he was sprayed with water. “What the hell?!”

The demon laughed evilly. “Now now. Lying is not a wanted trait. Let's try that question again shall we?” He waited till Ciel was glaring at him again. “Do you want some catnip Ciel?”

Ciel opened his mouth with the full intent to say no but his eyes slowly drifted to the spray bottle. “...no...”

Sebastian smirked. “Ahh. Fast learner.” He crouched down in front of the neko and scratched his ears.

It took a while for Ciel to realize he was purring and when he did he blushed. His hand flashed out and smacked away the demon's hand. “D-Don't do that!” He yelped though when his hand was caught and his wrist was squeezed hard. “O-Ow!”

Sebastian raised a brow. “You are still in training. Do not strike me little cat. Now,” He held up the catnip toy again. He moved it in front of Ciel's face.

Ciel couldn't stop watching it and he finally just pounced, a pathetic whine leaving him when it was jerked out of his reach. He glared at the chuckle. “Do I really have to say it?”

The butler smirked. “Of course. So, do you want it? And remember what happens if you lie.”

Ciel pouted. “Yes, I want it.” Purring left him when he was finally able to pounce on it successfully. He rolled around on the floor, his cat senses taking over. Well, until he realized that the entire court was watching. A shiver ran up his entire spine. He looked at Sebastian and let out a soft whimper, his ears moving back.

Sebastian, being a softy to cats, couldn't help but pick up the cute neko and cuddle him. “Oh, how adorable you are.” He scratched underneath the kitten's chin, smiling at the purring.

He set Ciel on the ground and an evil grin lit his face. “Does the kitty want milk?” He could tell that Ciel was long gone into the cat persona.

'Cat' Ciel mewed at him and nuzzled against his upper leg in response.

Taking that as a yes Sebastian undid his pants and took out his hard cock, causing Grell to fangasm and pass out from blood loss. He rolled his eyes before focusing back on his cat. “Lick it.”

Cat Ciel gave it an adorable lick before he truly began getting into it. He looked up at Sebastian as he did so which only made it even sexier, his tail waving behind him as he purred. His pink tongue moved happily over the hard member.

Sebastian growled and after a few minutes he rubbed the fuzzy black ears. “Open your mouth little kitty.”

Ciel did so, eyes trusting and cute. He didn't really expect what he had been licking to be pushed into his mouth. But when he was ordered to suck, he obediently began to do so.

Sebastian growled in approval. “Mmmmm. Good kitty.” He rubbed his ears and slowly pumped his hips in and out of the hot mouth. “Just like that.”

Cat Ciel loved the approval he was getting and began purring.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the vibrations it caused around his dick. “N-Ngh! Yes! Keep doing that!”

Ciel gave a hard suck and purred more as he dutifully sucked the demon off.

“Time for kitty to have his milk.” He grunted and soon released into the boy's mouth.

Ciel swallowed everything and pulled off. He licked Sebastian clean and then let out a small mew.

Sebastian smirked. “Good boy. I think that's good enough for now.”

Ciel winced, pain filling him. “Wh-What's...happening?”

Sebastin chuckled. “You're changing back. See you in a bit.” He watched as the boy blacked out and collapsed.

* * *

When Ciel came back to his senses he was in a different room. He blinked and looked at Sebastian. “H-How much time passed? And what happened”

The demon chuckled. “About an hour. You don't want to know what you did. Trust me.” So, he doesn't remember? “We are currently waiting for the Trancy brat. It seems he is late for his grand finale.”

Ciel tsked. “Typical.”

“Congratulations Ciel. You have made it through my Wonderland.” His voice seemed to come from everywhere.

“Wonderland? It was more like a Horrorland,” Phantomhive grumbled out.

“Difference of opinions. Now let's see what your scores were!”

Ciel's head shot up. “My scores?!”

A curtain rose showing everyone he had 'met' throughout his time here. “Let's go in order. First let's see what the March Hare has to say.”

Pluto barked, his tail wagging as he tried to get to Ciel. He got very close until Sebastian grabbed his collar and held him at bay. Sebastian chuckled. “I'd say the March Hare gives him a 10.”

Alois giggled, finally appearing floating in the air. “Your turn Mad Hatter.”

Undertaker giggled as he thought about it. “I'll give him a 10 as well.”

Alois smirked. “You better. After all, you did get his virginity.”

Ciel blushed hard while glaring at them. Why can't he just leave?

The stupid cat floated over to Claude. “Your score, Tweedle Dee?”

Claude held up a score of 8. “He could have been better.” Meaning he'd have preferred having him without Sebastian there.

“And the Caterpillar?” He looked over to Lau.

Said person didn't seem to understand the question for a few seconds before he smiled. “I give him an 8. After all, I didn't get to do much.”

The cat looked at Sebastian. “And you're score?”

“As always I give my Lord the highest score possible.” He was definitely pleased with himself.

Ciel glared more. “There. My 'scores' were given. Now can I go home?” He was definitely not whining. Lords don't whine.

Alois smirked as his feet landed on the ground. “Nope. Because the very last condition of my game is,” he came uncomfortably close, “I get to have fun too.” He grabbed Ciel and then vanished with him.

They appeared in a world that was topsy turvy and just every wrong way. Ciel freaked out. “Where the hell am I?!”

Alois smirked and pushed the male down on the floor before straddling him. “We're in the world of the Cheshire. And now you're mine!” He moved fast to strip the other young male. And once he was bare, he grinned. His hands pinned Ciel's above his head before one moved down to grip his member.

Ciel gasped and struggled. How was this guy stronger than him? Was it just part of this weird world they were in? He whimpered as he was stroked back to life, his member getting sensitive. “Stop it y-you fucker!”

Alois blinked. “Wow. Such language.” He smiled. “Punishment time!!” He then flipped Ciel over and slapped his ass, spanking him. “I'm going to have sex with you whether you want me to or not.”

Ciel yelped and blushed. This lunatic was really spanking him? What the fuck?! “D-Dammit fine! I'll participate in this so stop!”

Alois internally spazzed. He'd get willing participation! Or the closest thing to it! “Perfect.” He released Ciel and stood up. “I took off your clothes so now you take off mine!”

Ciel groaned but stood up. He figured the faster he did what he was told the easier it'd be to get home. He took off Alois' clothes, trying not to blush too much. “Th-There.” He didn't look down.

Alois moved into Ciel's personal space, his hand lightly touching the other earl's chin. “I'm going to kiss you.” And so he did. It was actually soft and not that bad. He was definitely pleased when Ciel began to kiss back. Their hands moved and explored, soon making them both pant and quiver with sensitivity and excitement.

Ciel shivered as he felt a digit enter him. “I s-seriously doubt I need to be stretched.”

Alois shrugged. “Good point. But you need lube.” He looked at the other expectantly. “Spit makes a good lube.”

Ciel bit his lip for a second before dropping to his knees and lapping at Alois hard cock. He felt a hand in his hair, encouraging him to suck the other lord deep into his mouth. He did so simply because he was sure it meant it wouldn't hurt. He rolled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed.

Alois panted and moaned in pleasure. He finally jerked the other off and pushed him his back on the ground. He bent his legs back, exposing his abused hole. He smirked before aiming and finally pushing in.

Ciel couldn't even make a noise. He hated that this felt good but then again it was better than being in pain. He clenched his muscles and squeezed the member inside him.

Alois had to pause once fully in. “N-Ngh. You feel just as I thought!” He had always wanted to do this. And now he got to. It was perfect. After a few seconds though he pulled almost all the way out before slamming in. Now to find his prostate.

Ciel whimpered. He had almost hit it but not quite. He shifted his body and on the next hit he cried out in pleasure as ecstasy jolted through him. “Yes!! Right there!”

Alois grinned and began to fuck him hard and fast, making sure to hit his prostate each time. He could feel both their pleasure growing and he rammed him harder, getting a better grip on his ankles.

Ciel shivered knowing in just a few more thrusts he'd be 'there'. And when he felt that coil that had been tightening inside him just snap, his back arched off the ground and he released with a loud cry.

Alois could only give two more thrusts before he came as well. The muscles were squeezing him like a vice. He filled the other up before just collapsing on top of him. “That was a fun game.” He sighed. “Guess it's over now.”

* * *

Ciel hadn't realized his eyes had closed until he opened them. He was on his bed with no one else there. He was in his normal sleeping clothes and when he moved his body didn't seem sore. He sat up and rubbed his head. “Sebastian?”

Dutifully the butler entered the room and walked over to his side. “Yes, my Lord?”

Ciel looked up at him and frowned. “Did Alois come earlier?” Was all of that just a dream? If so then that had to be the most fucked up dream ever.

Sebastian raised a brow. “Lord Trancy came to your office begging for you to play with him. Before you could answer you had fainted, so I sent him and Claude away and brought you to your bedroom.”

Ciel sighed and moved to get up. “I think I'll just take today to browse the library.”

Sebastian bowed. “Yes, my Lord.” He helped him get dressed as always and handed him a fresh cup of tea.

Ciel drank it and sighed happily, a sound of contentment leaving him. “Earl Grey.”

Sebastian smirked as he watched the young lord leave the room, a sleek black feline tail waving behind him and two cat ears on top of his head. “Are you sure you are feeling alright?”

Ciel scowled at him. “I’m fine. I simply had a strange dream and nothing more. Why?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh, nothing my Lord. I am simply pleased that you are well.” Life would definitely be more interesting from now on. Especially if Ciel seems to believe that all is truly well. He may have to even experiment with this new feline Lord. See how much he can get away with. And, of course, once a week he'd put the Trancy brat on the schedule. After all, how else would he get a feline potion that only Claude knew how to make?

**The End**


End file.
